The Vortex
by SidebySide
Summary: Zombies have taken over the United Kingdom. A specialized magical breed that are attacking all in their path. Is Harry Potter capable of surviving this apocalypse whilst still killing Lord Voldemort? With the help of his band of survivors it may just be possible but still, all rules are thrown out the window when it comes to zombies.


**_A.N:_** **Yes, a second story. I hope to update a story each week, so a chapter will be posted each Sunday hopefully, whether for this or for Warrior Perseus, Friend of Achillies. This is just a prologue, I will be adding a lot more details in the following chapters about what exactly the Vortex is and what makes these Zombies different. Also please note that I am looking for a Beta for this story. **

**Chapter 1**

Why can't people be happy with what they are given in life? What makes people tick? How is it that everyone is so different, even those with similar backgrounds? What makes everyone want to be the best at what they do?

These are the questions that haunt me daily, I think about them and numerous others. My mind races through every possible answer discarding them as quickly as they come. Every minute of every day the questions niggle at the back of my head, ever present, following my every step. Yet still I have not come to an answer I have found acceptable, I wish to just dismiss these questions, just say humans are flawed but yet I can't.

I guess I should explain why I have these thoughts and just who I am. I am Harry James Potter, 19, wizard, and one of the few people who survived the Vortex. What is the Vortex you may be asking yourselves? The Vortex was the beginning of the end, the doom of the world, and it all started because of humanities worst traits, hubris, lust (for power), jealousy, grudges, and selfishness.

Since the creation of human kind these traits have plagued us causing the worst disasters in history, but eventually we went too far.

First there was Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. Brilliant wizards, some of the best ever known, but like so many before them they fell to their flaws. Dumbledore to his hubris, Grindelwald to his selfishness, and both to their lust for power. Unfortunately for them hubris and selfishness don't mix well.

Dumbledore thought he knew best and wanted to create all the plans for their world domination, but Grindelwald became paranoid and didn't want to share his power with anyone, not even his best friend. They split apart and eventually had a duel of epic proportions, one the tore the land apart. In the end Dumbledore emerged victorious, revered as the strongest wizard alive and believed to be the Lord of the Light. Few knew the real story, those that did tried to speak out but all faced a mysterious accidental death.

Dumbledore was awarded many prizes and positions of power until he virtually controlled the Wizarding World from the shadows. Then a day he feared came, a boy was born that was even stronger than him, Tom Riddle. A few suggestions and some subtle spell work assured that Riddle grew up an abused little boy in an orphanage. Dumbledore didn't pay enough attention to him, certain that his plains had no problems, he lost control. By the time he realised this fully Riddle was already on his way to becoming Lord Voldemort, the darkest and most powerful wizard ever.

Dumbledore panicked, he had lost control and had no way of regaining it. Then came the prophecy foretelling the birth of a boy who would be Lord Voldemort's equal, one that would vanquish him.

Dumbledore grasped the opportunity with both hands. He ensured the boy's parents would be safe until he was born, made sure Voldemort heard part of the prophecy, caused tension between his allies. When the boy, Harry Potter (me), was born he convinced the Potters to go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. A quick imperio to Sirius Black and the Potters chose Peter Pettigrew to be their secret keeper. None but Voldemort and Dumbledore knowing that Peter was a traitor.

The Halloween after my first birthday Voldemort attacked. It ended with my parents dead, Sirius falsely imprisoned in Azkaban, Voldemort as nothing more than a shade, and I entrusted in my abusive relatives care under Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore kept a closer watch over me than he did Voldemort. He groomed me, knowing Voldemort would be back, all this so I could sacrifice myself whilst killing Voldemort then Dumbledore could take the credit.

At the end of my forth year at Hogwarts Voldemort came back and it was here that all Dumbledores' plans fell apart once more. You see, unknown to him Grindelwald had done numerous experiments on the undead. Eventually he created a bread of undead that closely resembled the traditional horror story zombies. He placed them in stasis preparing to use them as a last resort but Dumbledore dealt the finishing blow before he could release them.

Then when Voldemort was reborn he found Grindelwald's secret bunker with the zombies and done his own experiments. He created a zombie wizard hybrid, pretty much zombies with weak magical powers. Then his mind, deranged and unstable decided to unleash them even with no means of control. He ordered them to kill Dumbledore. The first part of his plan went without a hitch and during the battle at the Department of Mysteries in my fifth year Dumbledore died under the onslaught of a hundred magical zombies. Unprepared he was taken by surprise.

The zombies then turned on everyone else, biting into everyone they could get their teeth into. Less than half the people there survived and escaped. From the order were Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna Lovegood, and me.

Moody, Remus Lupin, and Shacklebolt covered us with all they had but quickly fell under the onslaught, Shacklebolt just managing to retreat safely to our group. The students with Sirius and Tonks as our guards. With Lupin, Moody and Dumbledore dead the zombies caught up to us and we fought for our lives. Ginny lagged behind us with her broken ankle and a zombie managed to trip her over. Ron rushed back to her ignoring Sirius' yells to stop. We watched in horror as a zombie bit into Ron's throat before ripping it off. In a spurt of blood he fell over his sister and we watched as the light left his eyes. In our shock we didn't use the opportunity to help Ginny and her limbs were systematically ripped off.

It was only thanks to Sirius and Kingsley that we managed to push on and keep trying to escape. Unfortunately that is when we got out next shock. A zombie 'Mad-Eye' Moody. We should've expected it; after all it is a zombie virus. I got over the shock first and shot at him, it, with a blasting curse. Here we got shocked again, he just raised his hand and absorbed the curse.

Hermione fainted from shock, overloaded with what was happening and she was quickly devoured despite our best efforts. Neville also falling in her defense but he done something that helped us all, he shot an overpowered cutting curse at Moody, it went through its defenses and cut off its head, ending it forever.

From there we escaped, the rest of us surviving, escaping through the floo and straight to Grimmauld place. There we alerted the rest of the Order and we regrouped at Hogwarts.

What happened to Voldemort and his DE's that were there? Voldemort, Lucius, and Bellatrix escaped, the rest dead or worst, infected.

Later we found out that Dumbledore had alerted the Minister that there was an emergency and when he plus half the aurors and a variety of desk workers showed up, it was a blood bath.

It is now four years later and our camp is still going strong though we have lost good members, McGonagall, Diggle, Sprout, Fletcher, Molly and Charlie Weasley, and many more. Still, we will continue to fight until our last breath, we won't just give up.

This is the story of our struggle, humanities struggle, and the end of the world as we know it.

_**End of Prologue**_

**So what do you think? Give me some ideas of pairings etc. As I said, this chapter is just the bare basics of what happened. Also up to the Battle everything is pretty much canon except the Zombies creation.**

**Remember I'm looking for a Beta, Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
